


I’ll be their to dig your grave

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Williza Gay moments [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: @z-o-m-b-i-e-zzzzz, Alpha - Freeform, Eliza is the Flustered gay, F/F, Flustered gay, Gay Panic, Movie: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2, Useless Lesbians, Willa is secretly soft, Willa is the Gay panic, Williza, alpha wolf, if you say their straight your lying, secretly a little puppy, their will be a part 2, this is gay, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Willa and Eliza are gay.They both know their gay.They also both know they like the opposite.The problem is they both know their useless lesbians who are piles of flustered gay panics.Here’s a few little moments on how much of a gay disaster they are.
Relationships: Eliza/Willa, Eliza/Willa (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Willa/Eliza, Willa/Eliza (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Williza - Relationship
Series: Williza Gay moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640893
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	I’ll be their to dig your grave

**Author's Note:**

> YO GO FOLLOW 
> 
> @z-o-m-b-i-e-zzzzz On tumblr
> 
> They gave me headcanons that inspired parts for this fanfic!!!!

1\. The Moment Willa was the biggest gay disaster to live.

“Oh my god , oh my god, Wyatt HIDE ME!” Willa panicked. Clutching to her brothers arm like it was a lifeline.

Wyatts brotherly and wolf instincts immediately kicked in. Wrapping an arm around his sisters waist.

“Of course, here the vent!” He rushed. Being werewolf’s, they were good at finding hiding places. 

The Alpha werewolf quickly crawled in and scrunched into a tiny ball against the vent, peeking out. Wyatt stood protectively in front of it, baring his teeth and letting his inner Wolf shine through. He scanned the hallways for eminent threats against his sister. Who he would immediately claw to death.

Seeing nothing immediate, he did spot Eliza and Zed, who he raised a hand too. 

The two nodded back, though they seemed kinda confused by his stature, he waved it off and the two smiled and walked away.

After a few minutes, Wyatt discreetly bent down, as if to tie his shoelace.

“Hey sis, um. Who am I hiding you from.” He whispered gently, not wanting to pry to fiercely. 

“What are you talking about, you waved right at them!” Willa squeaked. Wyatt was taken aback by her minuscule tone, this was his Alpha, his Big sister for Pete’s sake. When did she ever sound weak?

“Zed?!” He shook his head in confusion, oh god if that big Lug of a Zombie did something to his sister he so was gonna destroy him.

“No! The one next to him!” Willa whimpered pitifully. 

“Calm down wil,” Wyatt soothed. He wracked his brain for anyone else threatening but found no one.

“Wil, theirs no one else? The only other person their was Eliza! And she’s only threatening in a protest-“ his reasoning was interrupted by tiny wolf whines. 

Ok now Wyatt was really concerned.

“Wil! You gotta tell me what’s wrong.” He pleaded. Even though they were almost nonexistent, hearing his sister wolf cry was the worst thing in the world.

“Y-you said it.” She claimed, sniffling softly. 

“Said what Wil?” He questioned, placing a hand on the grate, from the warmth he sensed she did the same on the other side.

Willa whispered something so soft, even his advanced wolf ears couldn’t pick it up.

“A little louder Wil,” he pressed.

“I said, EliZA!” She whisper screamed. 

Wyatt was stunned. He fully sat down now, giving up on the whole tying shoe ruse.

A few moments of silence went by, as Wyatt wracked his brain. Finally, as if the next whine that came from his sisters lips pulled the conclusion to his brain.

“You like her!” He exclaimed in triumph.! How could he forget his Sister was a lesbian?! He immediately stilled when Willas whines only increased at the proclamation.

“Omg, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just shout it! But Wil! Why are you so distraught over this? Please Willa, tell me what’s wrong!” He begged. Willas sniffling got a little softer, and she whispered her confession quietly.

“I-I like her...b-but Wyatt. Sh-She’s straight. I overheard her calling you handsome at cheer practice. Even so, she’d never go for a werewolf like me.”  
She admitted bitterly.

Wyatt took this information in, and couldn’t help but let out a guffaw of laughter. His sister really was the biggest gay disaster ever.

He heard Willa growl in return and he was brought back to the scenario.

“No, no Wil, I’m not laughing at you. I’m just laughing cause, sis. Eliza has got to be the Gayest Zombie I’ve ever known! As a Fierce Bisexual. I would know. Me and them were just talking about how Eliza had a little closeted crush on Addison for a while! Well, more like Zed said it. Boy was she mad afterwards!” He was quick to explain. 

Willa lapsed into a stunned silence.

“Also Willa,” he continued ,” werewolf like you? Your literally the ALPHA of our entire pack! Your the most badass, loyal, and sweetest Werewolf I know! And Eliza would be Lucky to have you as her Girlfriend!” 

A few more minutes lapsed, and he felt a tapping on the grate, shuffling back, the vent popped open, Willa slowly climbed out and closed it. Gazing into her Little brothers eyes, she chuckled softly in thanks.

“Wow. I’m really one of the biggest Gay disasters ever.” She smiled apologetically. Wyatt laughed and pulled his sister into a big hug. 

“Ya, but your my Gay disaster, and I’ll always be their to Stand in front of a vent for you.” He promised teasingly. Willa blushed but nuzzled her head into his embrace.

Wyatt smiled a toothy grin. Everything was ok in their very Gay world.

2\. That time that Eliza accidentally bought a Silver wrapped fake silver necklace.

“I um, Got you something.” Eliza blurted out. The werewolf next to her shifted in response, looking on with eager eyes.

Willa had Been Elizas girlfriend for a while and she could never have been more in the love then she was now.  
Not that’s she’d flat out say that, she still had a rep to uphold.

Eliza fumbled nervously with the package in her hands. She had given a lot of thought into this gift, and had gotten Willa something she thought she would really like.

“Um here it is. It’s nothing to fancy. So just don’t get your hopes up.” She mumbled quickly. Averting her eyes.

Willa smiled a toothy grin and Kissed Elizas forehead. 

Taking the gift out of the Zombies hands, she opened the package to find a little pouch. She did that thing Elizas found adorable where she Cocked her head to the side like dogs do. 

Picking it up with both hands, she fumbled with the drawstrings, only to watch in horror as thick steam poured up. The wolf let out a loud Howl of pain as she quickly flung the offending item at Eliza. Holding her injured hands against her chest protectively.

“WHAT THE?!” Eliza screeched. Grabbing the pouch and scanning it. Of course their was a tiny tag she missed that said.

*Threaded with Silver* on it.

“GRUZAG!” She cursed violently. Turned she held her hands out to her girlfriend. Who shook her head quickly.

“Please Willa! I have to see if their ok!” She pleaded. The werewolf reluctantly nodded, and winced as she held her mocha hands out to the Zombie. 

Eliza flinched as she saw the Wolf’s normally smooth hands blistering in some places.

“Omg Willa I’m so sorry! I had no idea this stupid bag was lined with Silver! Like what the GRUZAG! Who the heck Wraps a fake Silver necklace in a SILVER LINED BAG!??? THE BAG IS WORTH MORE THEN THE ACTUAL ITEM!” She ranted. Upon realizing she was ranting, she held a finger up to her girlfriend.

“Just wait here. Let me get some aloe cream!” She stated. All but rushing, she fumbled with the tube when returning, quickly squeezing some out. She rubbed it as gently as she physically could onto her girlfriends injured hands. Flinching every time Willa winced. 

“It’s ok, your doing great. Almost done.” Eliza soothed as she anointed the ointment. 

After slathering enough of it on, she pulled out some cooling band-aids and wrapped them around her injured fingers.

Finally, the worst of it was over.

“You feeling a bit better?” Eliza questioned. Willa nodded, albeit a bit painfully, but still better then before. 

“I really am so sorry. I’m such and idiot, I can’t believe this even happened! Like what kinda of person doesn’t check to see if theirs silver threaded through the bag! A horrible girlfriend that’s what! Oh gosh I’m the worst-“

“Eliza, dear, your rambling.” Willa interrupted with a smile. The zombie smiled guiltily.

“Don’t worry, I know you didn’t mean to do this on purpose.” Willa stressed, wanting ur girlfriend to feel a little less guilty. Smiling once again, she flashed her fangs.

“Did you say you got me a necklace?” 

Eliza immediately looked bashful once again. Doing her weird version of blushing, she avoided eye contact, flustered.

“Y-yes. I mean. Cause I know you guys can’t touch silver,” 

“Obviously,” Willa gestured to her bandages hands.

“So I decided to get you a fake silver necklace. So you could see what silver would look like on you. Idk it’s kinda stupid now that I think of it, it’s just, we Zombies don’t eat brains but we do eat cauliflower substitutes, and I know it’s not the same but I thought u might just wanna try it? Ya know forget it, it’s stupid and I got you burnt and-“

“Eliza.” Willa interrupted once again. The zombie flushed Harder.

“Eliza I love it.” Willa gushed. Plant a kiss to the girls lips.

“I haven’t even seen it and I just think it’s amazing. Not cause of what it looks like, or how expensive or whatever. But because you truly cared and thought about something most people wouldn’t.” She explained. Blushing quite a bit. 

Eliza became quite flustered and fumbled with the drawstrings of the bag. She pulled out a simple silver chain necklace. With a tiny Moon charm at the end. And held it out to Willa. The werewolf just stared.

“I love it.” She whispered awestruck. Eliza blinked a couple times as if not believing it.

“I love it so much.” She repeated. 

“Put it on me!” She squealed lightly. Eliza could help but chuckle at her adorableness. Willa turned so the Zombie would have better luck in clasping it.

Eliza cursed her shakey , ungraceful hands. Willing them to steady themselves so she could fix the clasp. Sighing in relief when she finally did so.

“Well? How does it look? We’ve literally never had silver on us before.” Willa questioned. The zombie took in her appearance which was slightly altered with the bandages and now silver necklace.

“I think your beautiful no matter what,” Eliza confessed unknowingly. Upon realizing she said that out loud she clasped a hand over her mouth and flushed hard. Almost looking human.

Willa chuckled at how embarrassed Eliza looked, hooking a finger under her chin as best as she could, she tilted the Zombies head so she was looking into her Brown eyes.

“Your adorable, ya know that?” She smirked softly. Knowing that would only make Eliza more flustered. 

“Oh stop it. And as I was saying, was that, it looks great on you. But I still think traditional Werewolf colors are best on you. Not to discriminate against silver. But I like the original more.” She was finally able to say. Willa tilted her head to the side, deep in thought. 

“I’ll keep the necklace of course. But I’ll take that into mind.” She finally said. Her eyes flickered yellow before she leaned in. And pressed a hard kiss against Elizas very pale ones. 

“Your the best.” She quoted. Smiling her classic toothy grin against the kiss. 

Eliza the poor bean, was a flustered gay mess 😂

3\. That one point where Willa is horrible at picking out gifts, and has very limited resources, so true to her wolf nature, she just freaking rips up a handful of flowers from the ground and shoves it at Eliza.

“Wynter!” Willa groaned, finding her Bio homework ripped up yet again.

“Sorry” The younger wolf whimpered,“Bad wolf, bad wolf!” She scolded herself, holding her hands into fists at the side of her head, a habit she had developed.

As much as the range of emotions were sometimes a bit much to Willa, seeing the younger pup so self distraught broke her heart a bit. She made to boost her esteem when she saw a flash of green in the background.

Immediately her wolf instincts kicked in and she tackled Wynter to the ground pulled a strangled ‘Oof’ from the girl.

Wynter made to question what the heck was going on, but Willa silenced her with a growl. Wynter immediately obeyed her alpha and quieted down.

Checking for green hair and spotting none. Willa let out a relived sigh. Heeding the confused look from Wynter, she hastily got off, a blush tinging her cheeks.

“Ok I’m really confused?” Wynter stared. Cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Willa started spluttering nervously not exactly knowing how to explain her extremely gay self, Wynter broke into a goofy smile at the Alphas unusual behavior, not really helping her case.

“I- um. I saw green hair.” Willa mumbled, half wishing Wynter wouldn’t hear her and just drop it. 

“Omg! You thought of Eliza didn’t you!!!! Wait why are you avoiding Eliza?” Wynter squealed, extremely happy once again.

No luck.

“Well recently she was really great and gave me this necklace and I feel like I’ve legit just given her nothing.” The alpha werewolf confessed, facing the music.

Wynter looked like she was about to squeal in Fangirlling. Heeding her alphas glare, she tried to calm herself.

“I’m sorry! But this is just so CUTE! Like you never get this adorable and flustered!”

“WYNTER!” Willa shushed immediately. Looking around to make sure no one overheard.

“Too much? Ugh! Bad wolf! Bad wolf!” Wynter punished herself once again.

Willa caught her by her shoulder and looked her into her eyes.

“Wynnie, calm down. J-just, helps me. What do I get her?” She asked gently.  
The other wolf blinked her wide eyes a few times, then predictably turned her head to the side.

“Well. Get her what we would normally get our mates? The flower bunch..?” She stated. Willa couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it herself.

“WYNTER! Your amazing!!! You are so getting extra pack cuddles tonight!” She praised. Wynters eyes widened to saucers and she immediately started jumping in place and doing a victory dance. 

Willa left in a hurry but gazed at the werewolf fondly, while the same age, Wynter was like a little Pup to Wyatt and her, and she had the mindset of someone a bit younger, but would always try to act tough. She was an adorable were-pup at heart though and they tried to make her feel as Loved as they could.  
Usually they did this by cuddling with her at night (people might not think it cause of their tough exteriors, but Werewolf’s are huge snugglers)

On what felt like a werewolf high, Willa tore down the halls, busting the doors to the outside garden, hunching down on her feet, she found a few not dead looking flowers and smiled. She dug rapidly, using her long nails to her advantage, and when she got tiresome of that, just grabbed and yanked the flowers out of their beds. Quickly making her exist when she saw some Mad Gardner come running at her.

She held the newly rooted Flowers in her hands with a feel of satisfaction. Their was even still Dirt and Roots still attached. That meant extra good luck! 

Stepping back inside the school, Willa wracked her brain for where her Zombie girlfriend might be. 

It was fourth block right? Or was it 3?  
Or wait didn’t they have the weird lunch schedule thing today-ugh. Willa really hated these schedules. People were starting to look at her weirdly, especially with the added dirty appearance.

She snarled at them all, letting her fangs show and her eyes glow a strong yellow. Feeling satisfied when the recoiled in fear, she did one of her famous hair flips as she walked away. 

Once she checked the time, Willa understood their was only one place Eliza could be; The computer lab.

Every day, like clockwork, Eliza was in the computer Lab religiously, she worshipped Computers and coding with all her Zombie heart. It was one of the things Willa found most adorable, how her head was always buried in a computer. Only few were able to get her out of one at times, Aka, Zed and her. Even Bonzo couldn’t do it.  
That’s how dedicated she was to them. 

Kicking the door open with her foot cause she felt like it, she flipped her hair once again at all the kids who gasped, clutching their chests. 

Scanning the dark room, she focused using her wolf eyes to find the one with green hair. 

Her smile was contagious as they narrowed in on the one who made her heart beat. 

She walked over to the stunned Zombie.

“W-Willa? What are you doing here!” She exclaimed. Pleased, but shocked.

“I got these for you!” Willa grinned, shoving the Flowers with roots still intact into the Zombies chest, which she clasped with her hands.

“W-w, wow! Th-these are uh...”

“The yellow one means strength, the purple one means peace, and the red one means affection, Wynter gave me the idea to give you a flower bunch. Mates get to do it at the Den!” She exclaimed.

“I-uh, I’m i uh.” Eliza stuttered heavily. 

“Ew! Your getting dirt everywhere! Did you literally just dig those up from the ground?! What a dog you are!” Lacey sneered. Willa immediately shrunk down a bit, whining softly, her ears flattening.

E-Eliza would like them right ? She was no dog! This was a show of affection at the den. Eliza would get it right ? Willa turned to the stuttering Zombie who was currently glaring the hell out of Lacey.

“Go shove a foot in your mouth Jenny! Oh wait ! You would like that wouldn’t you? Considering what you told me when we dated for one despicable week!...” Eliza trailed off, holding her threat on a pedestal.

Lacey-or Jenny? Willa didn’t really get the Acey’s name changes, gasped a heavy blush coloring her cheeks. And stormed out of the room, muttering things under her breath.

Eliza shook her head and turned toward Willa.

“You ok, girl?” She asked lovingly, most people would try to say that as an insult, but Eliza knew to use it when Willa felt a bit sad or defeated, it was (no pun intended) a pet name. Something she randomly took comfort in.

Willa nodded her head albeit a bit shakily.

“B-but. You like the flowers right ? Th-their not stupid? Oh my moon, their such a Dog thing I was probably-“

“Wil,” Eliza interrupted with a genuine smile, “Willa I love them! I find it adorable you want to introduce me to your werewolf ‘Mating’ cultures. Sure they have some dirt on them, but hey! I’m a Zombie! My whole Town I’s buried under an Inch of dirt! These will fit right in!” She complimented. Her eyes glimmering with love. 

Willa practically melted at this, and leaned down to press a slow sweet kiss to the Zombies lips. Eliza immediately after started spluttering once again. 

“Ha, your such a flustered gay.” She chuckled. Causing Eliza to splutter more angrily, with a tinge of embarrassment. Finally just resorting to

“Said the Gay disaster!” 

Willa just chuckled again, and brought the shorter Zombies into a hug, pressing a kiss to her head. It was then she realized they were still in a public place, and she did not want to interrupt people.

“I should go, I don’t wanna be too much of a distraction.” Willa admires reluctantly.  
Without even missing a beat Eliza shot back

“Cool, I’ll go with.” 

Willas jaw dropped ,”But it’s your special computer lab time?!?” 

“Ya, and your my special Werewolf. I get this every day. I can skip every once and a while for my girlfriend.” Eliza replied cheekily. 

Pressing another kiss to the Laters lips. The walked out of the room hand in hand.  
Feeling pretty happy and GAY!

4\. That one time where Eliza found out Willa loved to be scratched behind her ears.

It was another long night made tolerable by her girlfriend. Eliza was snuggled up against Willas chest, who had their longer arms wrapped around her like she was a teddy bear.

Normally, Eliza would be super uncomfortable, physical touch bugged her and she only reserved it for her closest friends, like Bonzo and Zed, who only when they were at each other’s houses, and probably watching a movie also, was when she would crawl under their much longer limbs and burrow herself into the little ‘Eliza shaped hole’ between the two of them.

The two would tease her about it casually at later moments, but right then, was sacred. They would both hug her and Bonzo with his careful fingers would run them through her hair sometimes. Braiding and unbraided strands of green hair.

Most people would think she had a lack of Girl time in her life and was in desperate need of female friends, while she loved having them now, that was not true. They wouldn’t admit it, but Bonzo and Zed were way more ‘girly’ then they led on. Not that she would call it that, all genders should just be themselves without putting labels on them. 

But still, every time Eliza wanted to try out a new hairstyle on someone, Bonzo would be a eager participant, and when she wanted to do nails (which was rare) Zed was actually the first in line. He rocked a pink and green striped manicure. 

But the two were always up for a fashion show, something Eliza was surprisingly into, not the ones where it’s over dramatic and flashy, but the Zombie style ones, where they all go out and but twists on government issued clothes, seeing who’s looked the most creative, and then trying them on to see if they worked.

Eliza was actually pretty sure she would have been less ‘girly,’ had she grown up with to Best Girl friends. 

But now, snuggled up in her girlfriends embrace, she was completely at ease.

“What movie do ya wanna watch Z?” Willa questioned from behind, Eliza felt a pair of lips plant a kiss to her forehead and she was suddenly aware of how hot she felt.

“I-I, uh. Umm” Eliza struggled to speak through the murky fog now clouding her brain, curse her for being the Flustered gay!

Willa smirked and absentmindedly scratched her ear once. It had been bugging her for a bit, but a twitch of her ear and it subsided.

“Well, I know you like Glee, so...”

“Oh my Brains yes! GLEE MARATHON PLEASE!” Eliza begged. Quickly snapping out of her gay reverie. Willa smirked once again and squeezed the zombie in adoration. 

“I was worried you were gonna say something like, The Walking Dead!” Eliza joked. Scoffing at the idea.

“Well, Magna and Yumiko are pretty badass lesbians..?” Willa teased. Her eyes sparkling. 

“Oh shut it! All of those horrible shows are such misrepresentations of Zombie kind! Though yes. Yumagna is the only thing good about that show.” Eliza ranted. Gesturing wildly with her hands.

Willa couldn’t help but coo at her Girlfriends adorableness.

Once again she swiped at her ear, Eliza noticed this time, but thought nothing of it.

She just got comfortable in her girlfriends embrace.

The two started to watch the glee marathon. And Eliza could not be more at ease.

She felt some movement from behind her.  
She didn’t pay it any attention.

Then she felt it again.

And again.

And again

And again

And AGAIN

and -“ok Willa what is happening???” Eliza finally interrupted, turning as much as she could.

Willa shot a guilty look, her wolf eyes looking really big.

“Sorry! It’s just my ear. It’s been bugging me. But it’s nothing I promise!” She professed quickly. Eliza gave her one of her scrutinizing glares, but allowed it.

“Ok, as long as you say so. So now! This is the moment where Santana realizes she’s in love with Brittany and-....Willa?”

“Yes?”

“You did it again?”

“Did what?

“You scratched your ear!” Eliza stated. Willa looked stunned. Like she didn’t even know she had.

“Here let me take a look at it.” The Zombie offered gently. Willa made to refuse, but Eliza was having none of it. 

Getting up, she took a flashlight and pushed the Werewolf’s wild mane of amazing hair out of the way.

Peering down, she winced when she saw how angry and irritated the back of the werewolf’s ear looked. The skin was definitely inflamed. 

“Geez will, how hard did you scratch at it?” She commented dryly. Willa winced.

“Sorry, our amazing nails usually do more damage then help. That’s kinda why Wolves and werewolf’s in general don’t really scratch themselves, their nails are so sharp they just draw blood.” She explained weakly.

Eliza nodded absentmindedly. She continued to poke and prod the upset skin, trying to find the source, when Willa abruptly jerked. Her ear twitched. She let out a tiny grunt.

“What? What I do!” Eliza panicked.

“No, n-nothing, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Willa stuttered out. Eliza stared at her in suspicion. Getting a hunch, she bared her nails, and gave a few light scratches behind her girlfriends ear.

Willa actually shuddered, under her touch.  
Which took Eliza aback by a bit. She’s never had Willa shudder before. This was the alpha of a pack for Pete’s sake.

“Wil?” Eliza questioned.

“D-do that again.” Willa rasped slightly. Eliza nodded. And started scratching the irritated area. The reaction was immediate.

Willa started actually PURRING and panting heavily, she kept jerking her head to get more delicious angles, and Eliza couldn’t hold in the bark of laughter that came when Willas foot started stomping up and down to the tempo.

“Oh yes, right their, oh ya, oh boi.” The werewolf breathed out. She rubbed her head against the hand that helped the poor wolf in her dilemma. 

Eliza continued to scratch behind the wolf’s ear for a while. She stopped eventually cause she didn’t want to break any of the already irritated skin and cause it to bleed.

Willa was purring contently by the end, but also looked exhausted.

Eliza slowly sat back down in the Wolf’s embrace, smirking the whole time.

Willa finally took notice of the girl’s smile.

“What?”

“Well, I just thought it was amusing how you guys always act so tough and fierce, but all it takes to get you practically rolling on the ground is a few scratches behind the ear!” She laughed. Willa growled in reply.

“Oh shut it. I was not rolling on the ground!”

“No, but you were stomping your foot rapid fire!” Eliza cracked up.

“Ugh, whatever, laugh at me that’s ok.” Willa groaned. Pouting slightly. Eliza grinned and kissed her pouty lips.

“I think it’s one of the cutest things you’ve ever done.” She admitted honestly. Willa did the thing where she cocked her head to the side. 

“It’s true! It’s quite adorable. I’m gonna love giving you ear scratches in the future!” The zombie grinned wildly.

Willa forgot the pout and looked excited at the statement.

“Oh really! Would you! We wolves have such trouble reaching right where our sweet spots are.” She commented, with a tinge of annoyance. Eliza laughed and scratched her ear a few times in response. 

Willa just purred once again and then afterwards buried her face into Elizas shoulder.

Eliza smirked and pressed ‘play’ on the remote. Loving her gay disaster of a girlfriend. 

Also, she would definitely be doing this every chance she got. What? She liked seeing Willa not be ‘alpha wolf’ for like five seconds!!!

5\. That one time a guy held a Lighter in Elizas face for ‘fun’ and Willa went full alpha wolf.

It had started out at a normal , sure walling down the halls of a human high school hand in hand with a Zombie could have been one of the most crazy things Willas ever done in her life. But she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

She truly think she found her mate once she found Eliza. She was the first one who was able to explain to Willa, how Zombies and Werewolf’s were similar then she previously thought.

She would do anything for her. She had earned that loyalty once Eliza had danced for Declaration for the Demolition to be stopped. It was powerful and also extremely hot. Willa was glad she had the excuse of the silver, or else people would have questioned why she was so panicked and whining slightly. 

“Ya know, you don’t have to loom over me like that, I think the entire school knows your mine!” Eliza joked, with her signature snark Willa loved. The werewolf replied with a toothy grin.

“Ya I know, but you know you love it.” 

Eliza just got all flustered like she usually did when Willa complimented her.

Which was undeniably adorable. 

Willa happened to notice this human lurking nearby, normally since it was high school, and people were near them all the time, it wouldn’t bug her, but this human had something sketchy about them.

All of her sensors went off when the human shifted slightly, allowing Willa to see he was staring straight at Eliza. With a horrible hungry look.

“Hey! What you looking at!” Willa growled menacingly. Baring her teeth. 

Eliza looked shocked and went to put a calming hand on Willas arm.

“No Eliza. You didn’t see how he was looking at you!” She explained. 

The human still hadn’t moved, but had a evil looking grin.

“Oh i was just going to simply ask Eliza a question! It’s all part of a question we humans play.” He spoke in a conniving accent. 

“Um sure? I don’t want to discriminate against humans.” Eliza agreed. Never being the one to shut down or play unfair. She was the one who protested that.

The human moved too fast for Willa to react. 

Holding up a small metal object right in Elizas face, the Zombie seemed to realize what It was, as she went deathly pale. And muttered a 

“Oh please god no.” 

“Z!?” Willa exclaimed nervously.

“Oh yes, time to play, How high can a Zombie scream!” He revealed with no humanity in his eye.

Flicking the box like thing open, a large Flame emitted from it, glowing a powerful red and orange. Willa went to pull Eliza away, when she realized the Zombie wasn’t actually getting burnt. It was just held in front of her face. 

But taking a Look at the Zombies expression, was when she truly understood.

She had never seen a face portray so much raw fear. Elizas eyes were glued to the flame, held in a terrifying trance. Her body shook violently as her lip trembled.

“S-stop.” She whimpered. Looking like she was about to cry.

“S-stop please.”

The human only moved it closer to the petrified girl, causing her to gag at the smell of smoke. 

Willa had never felt so overprotective in her life, letting out a huge howl, she summoned some of her pack members, while transforming into full werewolf. Her fangs extra sharp, and her eyes a solid yellow.

“PUT. THAT. AWAY. NOW!” She growled fiercely. The human was too cocky, and started waving it back and forth at the Zombie. Who looked like she was about to throw up.

Willa smiled, as Wyatt and Wynter finally arrived from her Summoning howl. Creeping. Behind the human quietly. 

“I’d put that away if I were you.” Willa stated with a smirk.

“Ya! You and what army.” He sneered. That’s when Wyatt and Wynter both put one hand on the Humans shoulder. His sneered dripped off his face like melting wax.

“Ya bud. You realize she’s our Alpha? As in Leader of an entire pack? As in, Entire werewolf army.?” Wyatt smirked dangerously. 

“You didn’t think this out clearly did you.” Wynter asked brightly. The human shook his head no.

“Would you like to leave without getting clawed?” Wyatt questioned in a mockingly nice tone.

The human shook his head yes.

A few moments went by.

Willa leaned in, holding her claws next to his face, her yellow eyes aglow.

“This is where you run.” She whispered a toothy smile etched on her face.

Man. Did that human run. 

Could have been a werewolf he ran so fast.

The three werewolf’s immediately turned toward the Zombie, who’s skin was so pale, even they could see it was bad.

She teetered on her feet for a few seconds. Before her knees buckled and she collapsed into Willas awaiting arms.

“Z!? Oh my god, oh my god. Guys find Zed!” Willa panicked. Collecting the cold pile of clammy limbs that was Eliza into her arms. And picking her up bridal style.

“Meet us in the Zombie panic room NOW!” She barked. Wyatt and Wynter understood the how grave the scenario was (no pun intended). And they immediately took off.

Carrying the zombie in her arms, she kicked open the door with her foot and brought her in.

Collapsing on two chairs, she laid Eliza down with her head on her lap. Running her clawed hands through her green hair soothingly.

“Hey, you doing Z?” Willa cooed. 

“I’m so embarrassed.” Eliza mumbled. Burying her face in her hands.

Willas brow furrowed in concern.

“Z, you don’t have to be embarrassed. That guy was a jerk face.” She stated.

“No, it’s not that! It’s just. Ugh I’m always making points about how Zombies have evolved and don’t need Z-bands and are so much better then back then. But in that moment. When I saw the fire. I just panicked. All I could think of was pure terror. It was horrible!” She confessed bitterly. 

“Oh Z,” Willa soothed, stroking her head lightly ,” those humans back then were the actual monsters, you have every right to be afraid of fire. They were horrible to your family .” She projected the fact gently. Eliza still seemed a little dazed by it all.

“I just can’t help but feel Like I set back Zombie kind 20 years.” She admitted. Her voice so small and unlike her usual bold and daring self.

Willa gathered Eliza up in her arms and started rocking her back and forth soothingly, whispering sweet nothings. Trying to dispel any ounce of fear she still felt.

Finally Zed had arrived with Wyatt and Wynter.

“Where is she?” He called out as he walked in. Willa gestured to the tiny bundle in her arms and his face blanched.

Quickly recovering he walked over and placed an arm on her back.

“Hey Z, it’s me Zed. It’s your best Zombie.” He whispered, in a voice so soft, Willa couldn’t believe it came from him.

Eliza immediately uncurled from around Willas neck.

Her face was revealed last, and Willa winced our of how small she looked .

“Zed.” She moaned. Zeds arms opened and she immediately jumped into them. 

Willas heart broke when she heard tiny sobs emitting from the Zombie.

“I w-was s-so scar-red.” She whimpered. Tears leaked down onto Zeds jacket as he hugged her small frame to his chest. 

“Shhh it’s ok ‘Liza. Remember what happens if you smell smoke?” He asked gently.

“Stop drop and roll.” She replied immediately. 

“Exactly. Perfect. Who do you want to roll you?” He questioned, to Willas confusion.  
It was at this time Zed waved off Wyatt and Wynter, signaling for some space, Willa looked over and had a silent conversation with them. Telling them it was ok. 

They had a rule that they were to accept no rules or orders except from the Alpha. Unless it was something small and meaningless, that didn’t require questioning on whether they should do it or not.

With a nod, the two left to stand guard outside. Well, if they wanted to go hunt down that human while they waited, that was also ok. If not, Willa would DEFINITELY make him pay.

Willa’s ears twitched in curiosity when Eliza Laid down on the ground.

Zed met her eyes and explained.

“If a zombie was ever threatened with fire, we do stop drop and roll, to put it out. Since that’s not a thing anymore, we do this to calm us down if we were every scared of it. It soothes us. First we stopped, now we dropped,” he gestured to the floor.

“And now you roll.” Willa finished. Understanding.

“Exactly, well, kinda.” He started. He motioned with his hands for her to come over. 

Hesitantly, she did. Observing Eliza laying down with her Eyes closed and her arms crossed Zed motioned to put one hand on top of her Crossed hands, and one one her stomach.

Doing so very slowly, Willa looking back at Zed almost desperately, she didn’t want to do anything that would harm her girlfriend.

Zed gave a soothing nod.

“And now, just rock her back and forth, like so.” 

And then he motioned with his hands how to do it. Willa soon was able to understand and rocked the Zombie back and forth. 

Almost instantly she could see Eliza relaxing. Which brought a smile to the werewolf’s previously tense face.

“Wow, Willa your great at this.” Eliza mumbled. Shocking Willa. She had her eyes closed????

Zed chuckled at her obvious confusment. 

“It’s Eliza, you think she’s not gonna memorize everyone who has access to her chest and stomach? She would Karate chop anyone unfamiliar. And since she knows right now it’s not me,-“

“She knows it’s me!” Willa spoke impressed. She saw Eliza smile at this, and pressed a kiss to her Lovers forehead.

“Hey Eliza, how you doing. Feeling a bit less scared?” Willa pried gently. Not wanting to aggravate her.

“Thanks Wil, I’m feeling a bit better. “ the girl slurred, she was also looking extremely tired. Which was normal based on how much she had just went through.

Zed symbolized for Willa to go slower. She followed suit and was amazed to find Eliza asleep in seconds. Her one arm falling to the side and the other instinctively grabbing Willas hand. Which melted her heart a bit. 

She grasped the hand tightly, and moved Eliza as delicately as possible onto her lap, wincing every time she thought she woke her up. But luck was on her side and she stayed fast asleep.

Zed was smirking, but his eyes were fond. 

“She denies it a lot. But she’s just as afraid of Fire as Bonzo.” He commented. His smile flickering.

“Then why do I never hear about it?” Willa questioned. Not contradicting, but curious.

“Well, it’s Eliza. When has she ever been one to be overly emotional. And like. Actually reveal weakness?” He joked.

“True.”

“I’m glad your her girlfriend.” He commented a few minutes later. Causing Willa to blush and look away.

“You are?” She mumbled. 

“Yeah. I’m always gonna be their for her. So is Bonzo. But she needs someone like you. Someone who will be with her the entire time. Someone who when they express concern, Eliza might actually listen instead of immediately calling you overprotective and shoving it off.” He spoke slowly. Rolling his eyes at the end of it.

Willa took a look down at the sleeping Zombie. Before pressing a feather light kiss to her forehead.

As she watched Eliza curl into her embrace even more, she broke into a love filled smile.

“Ya, I think I’m pretty glad I’m her girlfriend too.” 

Yo guys I did it!! Finally!!!

Also a heads up this is P1 

Their will be a part 2

Feel free to suggest stuff but not everything may get put in.

OH YA (I give credit to "I have jazz hands"  
Aka https://z-o-m-b-i-e-zzzzz.tumblr.com/ 

I stole a couple headcanons he wrote for me and used them in some moments!”

Go follow them!

**Author's Note:**

> THEIR WILL BE A PART TWO
> 
> SUGGEST WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN
> 
> I CANT PROMISE ALL OF THEM WILL GET IN
> 
> BUT I WILL DO MY BEST


End file.
